Dinero y Regalos de cumpleaños
by princess kasumi 21
Summary: 3D2Y! Feliz cumpleaños Nami!


**Disclaimer:** OP no me pertenece, si no a Eiichiro Oda y a Toei Animation y Fun… (parece?)

**Advertencia:** Spoiler! 3D2Y (última escena)

**Sinopsis: **Serie de drabbles con respecto a Nami y su relación con los mugiwara.

Feliz Cumpleaños Nami!

Enjoy it!

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

**Dinero y Regalos de cumpleaños**

**By Kasumi_21**

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

**Zoro **

El espadachín se detuvo de pronto frente a una tienda de la ciudad. Nami y Luffy, que lo acompañaban, imitaron su acción. La primera se encontraba ahí para que los dos idiotas no se perdieran.

- ¿Zoro? – inquirió con curiosidad el capitán, su rostro en blanco como siempre. Éste no se volteó a verlo, su atención concentrada en un objeto centrado en la vitrina.

- ¿haramaki? – susurró la muchacha al acercarse a la pantalla de vidrio. Allí se encontraba un elemento compuesto por género verde, de unos 20 centímetros de largo y que poseía unas cintas blancas en una de las orillas.

- ¡oh! ¡Es lo mismo que ocupas! – exclamó con una sonrisa el pelinegro, para luego emocionarse con otros objetos ubicados a los lados. Por su parte, la pelirroja observó a Zoro por unos segundos y luego una mueca alegre y burlona se dibujó en su rostro.

- si la quieres te puedo prestar dinero, claro que con algunos intereses – los ojos verdes del pirata se entrecerraron, molestos. Debía suponer que algo así pasaría.

- no me interesa – señaló el espadachín con indiferencia mientras seguía el camino con los ojos cerrados. Luffy lo siguió con la misma sonrisa y observando cautivado los alrededores, pero se frenó al notar que su navegante no los seguía.

- ¿Nami? – la llamó mientras se volteaba, buscándola con sus orbes azabaches. La encontró junto la vitrina, aún absorta en ella – ¿Nami? ¡Naaamiiii~! – vio como su cuerpo dio un pequeño saltito, al parecer la había sorprendido, y después como sus hermosos ojos se unían a los de él. Sintió un tirón en el estómago, pero no le tomó importancia.

- ¡voy! – exclamó mientras corría a su encuentro con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Había pasado una semana desde aquella situación y el Sunny ya se encontraba navegando por las aguas de la Grand Line. También era el primer día luego de zarpar de la isla.

Zoro se encontraba en la cubierta del barco, sentado sobre el césped, con su espalda apoyada en el mástil principal y sus brazos abrazando las katana. Estaba dormido. De pronto un fuerte golpe en la cabeza provocó que cayera de un costado y que desvainara en el proceso para defenderse de su agresor. Cuando el sol de mediodía dejó de encandilarlo, se encontró con una figura femenina de cabello corto.

- ¡¿por qué el golpe maldita bruja? – gritó enfurecido pero no se levantó de su posición, ella no lo valía. La pelirroja no pareció notar su enfado y simplemente le tiró un paquete en la cabeza. Era mediano, de color verde y tenía un listón blanco de regalo. Los ojos del espadachín se abrieron impresionados por la extraña acción de su compañera, por lo que la miró en busca de respuesta. Por su parte, ésta se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

- tu regalo de cumpleaños – señaló generando mayor confusión en el peliverde. Habían pasado casi un mes desde esa ocasión.

- ya me diste uno, un descuento de un 10% en mi cuenta –

- sí, pero tu sabes… eso no podría contar como un regalo – indicó aún con su rostro en blanco – deberías abrirlo – el espadachín bajó su verde mirada nuevamente a la bolsa y empezó a abrirla con paciencia. Halló dentro de ella el haramaki de hace unos días. – cuando lo viste me quedé pensando… tu haramaki está muy dañado y en las anteriores islas nunca vi uno, así que imagino que no es una pieza muy fácil de conseguir –

- gracias por tu regalo, pero el que poseo es demasiado importante para cambiarlo – dijo esperando algún grito o bastonazo con el Perfect Clima Tact por su ingratitud, pero sólo recibió silencio. Elevó su mirada nuevamente por el raro comportamiento. De verdad, ¿Qué diablos pasaba con Nami hoy?

- vaya… Robin me dijo precisamente lo mismo – señaló la joven pensativa sin prestar atención al espadachín. Éste, olvidando inmediatamente a la pelirroja, llevó sus ojos verdes a la figura de una morena. La misma que ahora leía un libro con una sonrisa y tomaba el sol con un traje de baño azul. Estaba seguro que ella sabía que la observaba y lo enloquecía, porque al parecer su mirada no le causaba ninguna reacción.

- esa mujer… - susurró.

- pero bueno, utilízalo para los entrenamientos o cuando estemos en el barco. Así no dañarás el otro – prosiguió la navegante, para luego alejarse del muchacho. Éste por fin pareció reaccionar.

- gracias Nami –

- de nada – contestó con indiferencia, mientras mecía su mano derecha como si estuviera corriendo moscas. Luego se perdió por entre unos de los pasillos, seguramente dirigiéndose hacia el observatorio del buque.

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

**Ussop **

Ya era de madrugada. El tirador no estaba muy seguro de que horas eran, pero aproximaba que quedaban un par de ellas para que saliera el sol y otra más para dejar su posición. Esa noche le había tocado ser el guardia del Sunny, el segundo de aquella noche para ser más exacto.

En esos minutos, sintiendo como el sueño empezaba a ganarle, decidió bajar a la cocina para hacer un café. Por fortuna Sanji siempre dejaba los implementos necesario para las personas que tuvieran turno, para todos excepto Luffy que siempre prefería la carne.

Cuando llegó a la cubierta, su salto amortiguado por el pasto, llevó sus ojos negros hacia el cielo y comprobó la belleza de la noche. Antes que se diera cuenta, se sentó en el columpio de la cubierta y se dejó envolver por el impresionante espectáculo natural que se desplegaba ante sus orbes. Un suspiro lastimero nació de sus labios al recordar las noches similares que se observaban en su villa y la exquisita sonrisa de ella cuando se escapaban para verlas juntos.

- ¿Ussop? – la suave voz de una mujer lo sacó de su ensoñación. Descubrió que provenía desde las escaleras y que su dueña era Nami.

- ¡hey! ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? – le inquirió impresionado, especialmente porque ni siquiera llevaba ropa de dormir y no podía relacionar su encuentro con una ida al baño o a tomar agua. La chica le sonrió, mostrándole en el proceso un pequeño libro de cubierta carmesí y un cuaderno con apuntes.

- estaba terminando un mapa y actualizando el registro del capitán – ante la respuesta, el pelinegro elevó una ceja.

- ¿no debe ser Luffy quien haga eso? –

- sí, pero tú conoces a nuestro capitán. No creo que le interese escribir sobre nuestro viaje –

- tienes razón – dijo de vuelta para nuevamente dirigir su atención al cielo estrellado. Sin notarlo la pelinaranja hizo lo mismo. Se produjo un cómodo silencio entre ambos.

- debe ser difícil – señaló con nostalgia, ganándose la atención reiteradamente.

- ¿qué cosa? –

- estar lejos de la mujer que amas –

- ¡yo no amo a Kaya! ¡Es mi amiga! – gritó avergonzado, luego de caer estrepitosamente al suelo por la sorpresa de la afirmación.

- vaya… yo no había dicho nombre – pronunció con una sonrisa burlona y los ojos entrecerrados. Ussop desvió su rostro frustrado maldiciendo en silencio, por lo que no se percató del camino que Nami realizaba hacia el columpio. La joven se sentó con una alegre mueca, motivada por la acción del tirador que se asemejaba mucho a una de las expresiones de Luffy. – Tú sabes, no hay nada malo en querer a una persona – susurró suavemente, esperando el permiso requerido para conversar sobre el delicado tema.

- sí para un pirata, ni si quiera tengo la certeza de que la volveré a ver – respondió luego de un periodo de silencio. La expresión de la navegante se desvaneció lentamente, no podía negar aquello. – ¡¿además cómo Kaya podría fijarse en mí? ¡Siendo tan linda debe tener miles de pretendientes tras ella! ¡y seguramente uno le agradará! ¡Y luego se casará con él! ¡y tendrán hijos! ¡Y! – GHA! –

- ¡NO SEAS TAN PESIMISTA! – gritó enfurecida mientras elevaba el puño que había utilizado para golpearlo, del mismo que ahora salía vapor. Por su parte, y temblando de miedo, Ussop pensaba seriamente si debía utilizar su Hissatsu Ketchupboshi y simular su muerte. – ¡Y NO TE RINDAS SIN ANTES INTENTARLO! – y ante la frase, el miedo del muchacho se vio desplazado por el asombro. Por su parte, Nami inhaló profundamente intentando calmar su temperamento. Al lograrlo, dirigió su mirada al muchacho con una animada sonrisa – debes regresar alguna vez a tu isla natal, seguramente Kaya te estará esperando –

- ¿y si no es así…? –

- ¡NO IMPORTA! ¡IREMOS IGUAL! –

- ¿iremos? –

- ¡claro! ¡Soy la navegante de este barco después de todo! – exclamó con energía mientras cerraba sus manos en puño. – luego de obtener el One Piece, marcharemos al East Blue y la iremos a visitar. No creo que Luffy se oponga –

- ¿pero… y al llegar allí? –

- ¡oh! ¡No te preocupes! Idearemos un plan… -

Y se quedaron todo el resto de la noche conversando sobre ello, creando situaciones para su próximo encuentro y riendo ante comentarios extraños que ambos hacían. Y Ussop se sintió gratamente sorprendido, al descubrir que Nami sería siempre su camarada en las batallas físicas y también en las batallas del corazón.

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

**Sanji **

Ubicado en la cocina, un muchacho rubio de unos 19 años, se paseaba continuamente cargando platos y copas utilizadas en la cena. Mientras lo hacía un bostezo suave nació de sus labios, aunque caballero como él lo era, logró esconderlo tras un brazo apropiadamente.

Llevó su mirada por un momento hacia el comedor del barco, tras la mesa estilo americana, comprobando que todos sus compañeros habían desaparecido apenas la cena había terminado. Y no podía culparlos, ya era muy tarde y la indomable tormenta que habían sufrido hace horas atrás había absorbido la energía de todos. Por lo mismo, tampoco esperaba que cierta sublime pelirroja apareciera y le ayudara en los deberes, como se lo había prometido en la mañana.

Un lamento suave acompañó sus pensamientos, de verdad le hubiera gustado estar un rato a solas con ella.

De improvisto la puerta del salón fue abierta, Sanji lo descubrió por la gélida brisa que se coló por su camisa, y supuso que era el capitán de mierda en busca de comida.

- ya no hay más comida para ti, lárgate – dijo seriamente, sin molestarse en verle. Más la puerta no emitió ningún sonido que indicara la salida del pelinegro. – ¡LUFFY TE DIJE QUE-! – se interrumpió a si mismo al descubrir que no era aquel muchacho, si no una chica quien había alterado su calma. Nami estaba frente a un gancho de la cocina, colocándose un delantal azulado que contrastaba exquisitamente con su cabello naranja.

- ¡hey Sanji-kun! – lo saludó al percatarse de su mirada, para luego dirigirse hacia el lavaplatos. Se arremango los puños de la camisa que llevaba, para luego coger una esponja. Por su parte, el chico estaba tan asombrado con su presencia que no podía articular palabra.

- ¡N-Nami-san! ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió luego de salir del estupor, arrebatándole con suavidad el objeto de sus manos. La pelinaranja lo observó sin entender, pestañeando un par de veces.

- ¿de qué hablas Sanji-kun? Te dije que te ayudaría hoy – explicó mientras su atención volvía a elemento que necesitaba y lo obtenía nuevamente con una agilidad que admiraría cualquier ladrón.

- ¿pero no estas cansada? La tormenta de recién fue muy fuerte y tu eres la navegante después de todo – el chico sintió como su entrecejo se fruncía lentamente debido a la preocupación, seguramente Nami era siempre la que más se cansaba en situaciones como esas. Al fin y al cabo, en el mar la vida de toda la tripulación dependía de ella. – deberías ir a dormir, yo puedo terminar esto sólo –

- no, te ayudaré – el tono seguro que utilizó lo asombró, se asemejaba a un decreto real que ni Vivi-chan podría imitar. – ¡además tu tuviste que vigilar hoy en la madrugada! Apuesto a que no has dormido nada –

- pero… Nami-san… -

- ¡he dicho que te ayudaré, maldición! – le gritó enojada con los dientes apretados y una fría mirada en sus ojos chocolate. Sanji decidió no insistir, cualquier hombre sabio reconocía que no se debía molestar a las olas. Por otra parte, Nami al notar el silencio que ella había provocado, suspiró pesadamente – ¡Sanji-kun! – le llamó con suavidad, obteniendo la atención que quería. – terminemos con esto pronto, sí? Para que los dos podamos descansar – y terminó su intervención con una sonrisa que provocó un fuerte tirón en el corazón del rubio. En realidad nadie podía culparlo, para él simplemente fue imposible no enamorarse de esa mujer.

Y allí se quedaron charlando sobre temas triviales, la pelirroja lavando los trastes de la cena y el chico secándolos y guardándolos en los distintos cajones. Y el último sintió como su cansancio era olvidado con la compañía de aquella mujer, que gustosamente la convertiría en su princesa pero que amargamente sabía que ya era una reina.

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

**Chopper **

Nami se encontraba en su habitación, estaba acostada y leyendo un libro de navegación que había comprado en la isla anterior. De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y fue cerrada con un fuerte golpe. La pelinaranja elevó lentamente una de sus cejas, Robin no tendría motivo para entrar así, entonces ¿quién de los idiotas se atrevió a ingresar a su pieza y no pedir permiso?. Esperaba que no fuera Luffy, ya se estaba transformando en una mala costumbre.

Por momento, la mirada almendrada se acomodó en dirección a la entrada y encontró un pequeño reno de nariz azulada. Las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos llamaron rápidamente su atención.

- ¿Chopper? – el doctor se acercó lentamente hacia ella, con cautela. El tenerlo más cerca, la chica sintió tristeza al comprobar su estado – ¿qué sucedió? -

- ¿d-do-dónde está Robin? – inquirió con voz temblorosa, mientras con una de sus patas limpiaba su rostro.

- le toca hacer guardia hoy. Está en el acuario, esperando que Zoro termine el primero –

- ya veo – susurró desilusionado mientras bajaba su mirada.

- ¿por qué la buscas? –

- te reirás de mí – la muchacha se sorprendió, pero supuso que era su culpa.

- no lo haré. Ven aquí – le ordenó con ternura, mientras golpeaba un costado de su cama. Al notar como Chopper caminaba hacia ella, se movió para otorgarle mayor espacio. Por su parte, el reno subió a la cama con un saltito y se sentó en ella con la ayuda de Nami – cuéntame, que pasó –

- Ussop empezó a contar una historia, sobre un monstruo peludo y grande, e hizo un dibujo, y-y daba tanto miedo – el animal empezó a sollozar – y d-di-dijo que est-ta-taba en el pieza, y Lu-Luffy s-se puso a buscarlo y! – enseguida el reno se puso a llorar, intensamente y lleno de miedo, provocando una tierna sonrisa en la boca femenina. Al fin y al cabo sólo era un niño.

La navegante le acarició la cabeza con afecto, intentando consolarlo.

- ¿por casualidad lo llamó "el coco"? – Chopper asintió aún gimoteando, por lo que la chica lo atrajo a su pecho y dirigió su mano hacia la espalda, aún mimándolo.

- ¡yo-yo no quiero que me comaa! –

- no te preocupes, mañana bajaré al cuarto de los hombres y lo sacaré de allí – le prometió, consiguiendo que los lamentos disminuyeran progresivamente. Luego de un momento, el médico elevó su mirada con esperanza pero nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¡¿p-pero y si te hace algo? ¡Yo no quiero eso Nami! –

- ¡eso no pasará! – le aseguró con una sonrisa mientras mecía su pelaje – ¿crees que el podría conmigo? – y ante la pregunta, Chopper rápidamente comprendió que la pirata ganaría. Siendo sincero, ella a veces daba mucho más miedo que "el coco".

- gracias – respondió finalmente mientras sentía como el sueño, antes espantado por el miedo, volvía a su cuerpo. Paulatinamente sus párpados pesaban, sus extremidades se sentían más relajadas y la cama de Nami le parecía muy cómoda. Sintió como una mano humana lo ayudaba a ubicarse bajo las sábanas y le quitaba su sombrero para que no le molestara, terminó quedándose dormido envuelto por un suave tarareo que se asemejaba a una canción de cuna.

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

**Robin**

Habían pasado varios días luego del ataque a Enies Lobby. La arqueóloga de la tripulación, una hermosa morena de increíbles ojos zafiro, aún no podía creer que era libre de su pasado y que tenía compañeros en quién confiar.

Estaba afuera de una tienda, en la ciudad Water 7, esperando pacientemente a que su amiga pirata saliera de hacer unas compras dentro de una tienda. Ella ya había hecho las suyas, por lo que decidió salir y disfrutar del perfecto día de verano que las acompañaba.

De momento, se encontraba observando detalladamente las calles que la rodeaban y las personas que circulaban por ellas. Era un hábito que difícilmente podría cambiar.

- ¡disculpe! – comentó una voz chillona de improvisto, antecedido por un suave golpe en la pierna. Ante la acción, la pelinegra bajó su mirada en busca de respuestas. Allí halló a una pequeña niña de unos ocho años, que tenía unos grandes ojos grises y largo cabello rubio. Cargaba entre sus brazos un maltratado libro, al parecer sobre Historia. – ¡no la vi! – exclamó con sus mejillas sonrojadas, provocando una sonrisa en la ojiazul.

- descuida, no hay problema – señaló con su dulce voz mientras se agachaba y adecuaba su altura al de la niña. El objeto que la rubia llevaba entre las manos ganó nuevamente su atención – cuéntame, ¿cuál es tu nombre? –

- ¡soy Sara! Mucho gusto –

- igualmente – dijo mientras recibía la pequeña mano infantil y la estrechaba con la propia. Luego, con un dejo de interés, indicó el ejemplar que acarreaba. En la tapa de éste se vislumbraba un dibujo de un cubo gigante, con extrañas inscripciones en su superficie. – dime Sara-chan, ¿qué es lo que llevas? ¿De dónde lo has sacado? – y ante la pregunta, los ojos de la niña se abrieron rápidamente y de inmediato desapareció de su vista. Había empezado a correr. – ¡ESPERA! – gritó alarmada, observando como la niña se perdía por entre uno de los callejones. La morena velozmente cruzó sus manos delante del pecho y cerró sus ojos, concentrada. – ojos fleur… - susurró mientras que en ese mismo instante, miles de ojos aparecían por entre las calles de la urbe. Con algunos de ellos pudo identificar a la fugitiva y así deducir el siguiente paso que realizaría, por lo que tenía una noción de cómo detenerla. Ante un movimiento de la pequeña, que ya había predicho, consiguió la oportunidad que requería – dos Fleur – murmuró nuevamente, provocando que dos brazos se crearan en un callejón y esperaran escondidos lo que se dirigía hacia ellos. Cuando los pequeños tobillos estaban cerca, exclamó – ¡Flip! – y al tomarlo entre sus manos, la niña cayó fuertemente al suelo. La había atrapado.

Al instante, y sin preocuparse de avisar a Nami, empezó a correr hacia su objetivo. No dejaría escapar ese libro, era la primera vez que lo veía y seguramente su información le sería útil.

Luego de un rato, sin saber exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado, Nico Robin llevaba el pequeño cuadernillo con una sonrisa. Gracias al interrogatorio que había realizado, descubrió que aquel libro le pertenecía a un miembro del CP9 y que la niña lo había robado cuando aún trabajaban de incógnitos en Galley-la. Lo último había perturbado levemente sus pensamientos, la posibilidad que en la marina existiera información sobre los Poneglyphs, proveniente de Ohara, no le sonaba tan incoherente.

Ahora se dirigía a la tienda, donde la pelirroja seguramente la esperaba.

- ¡ROBIN! ¡ROBIN! – el gritó de una mujer taladró sus oídos súbitamente. Reconoció de inmediato la voz de Nami y el tono angustiado que lo envolvía. De inmediato corrió a su encuentro, tal vez había sido atacada o los marinos se habían presentado en la isla.

- ¡¿NAMI-CHAN? – la llamó preocupada, localizándola al doblar en una de las esquinas. Lo primero que notó es que estaba sola y físicamente parecía estar bien. Sin embargo cuando los ojos canelas se enfocaron en ella, pudo apreciar el brillo alarmado que presentaba su mirada. Sabía que estaba muy asustada sin necesitar palabras – ¿Nami-chan? ¿Estás bien? – inquirió cuando estuvo a su lado. La joven seguía con la misma expresión en su rostro.

- ¡Sí! ¿y tú? ¿Estás bien? ¡¿No ha pasado nada? – la urgencia en la voz de la pelinaranja se le hizo sospechosa.

- no, todo muy bien – y ante la respuesta, inmediatamente la navegante suspiró con alivio. Los ojos avellanas escondidos demostrando tranquilidad – ¿qué sucede? ¿Inquietada por algo? –

- no… sólo… es que… cuando salí de la tienda y no estabas, por un momento pensé… -

- ¿qué me había escapado otra vez? – complementó enseguida con curiosidad. Observó como Nami la observaba por un momento, al parecer arrepentida, y luego descendía su rostro.

- y-yo en verdad lo siento Robin, no es que desconfiara de ti… yo sólo… - su voz murió lentamente para terminar en un murmullo, avergonzado y entristecido. – yo sólo… -

- descuida Nami-chan – dijo la morena casi de inmediato, con una tierna y sincera sonrisa embelleciendo su rostro. – no estoy enojada – ante la afirmación, la mirada rubí volvió a presentarse en seguida. Al parecer la morena había deducido los pensamientos de la navegante.

- que alivio… - susurró más para sí misma, pero lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada – gracias Robin – la mujer se limitó a sonreír. Luego de un momento, sus ojos zafiros se presentaron nuevamente y algo llamó su atención.

- ¿Nami-chan? ¿Y nuestras compras? – ante la pregunta, los pupilas avellanas se contrajeron rápidamente y la boca femenina se abrió con asombro.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Las dejé en la tienda! – y antes que Robin pudiera tranquilizarla, la joven amante del dinero, se alejó corriendo en dirección al antiguo lugar.

Por su parte, la arqueóloga se quedó pasmada en la misma posición y con el pequeño libro colgando en su mano derecha. Y la reacción la veía justificada, especialmente para ella que conocía tan bien la afición de la muchacha por las compras. A lo largo de toda su travesía, la pelinanja nunca había olvidado sus adquisiciones, por más insignificantes que pudieran ser. Y, ahora, había abandonado todo aún cuando su presupuesto era limitado y no podían darse el lujo de gastar de más.

Guiada por el curso de sus pensamientos, una sonrisa suave y tierna había nacido en los labios de Robin. Sólo podía existir una razón para el comportamiento de Nami: ella realmente estaba preocupada de perderla otra vez.

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

**Franky**

Con grandes pasos y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, un hombre de cabello celeste y extraordinaria anatomía; se dirigía hacia el timón del Sunny. Al llegar ahí, comprobar su correcto rumbo y notar el hermoso tiempo que los acompañaba en su travesía por la impredecible Gran Line; la mueca se ensanchó aún más. Todo estaba saliendo Súper!.

- ¡PAF! – el estrepitoso sonido de un golpe disminuyó su positivismo. Guiado por las miles de veces que había escuchado algo similar, dedujo que se trataba de daño a la superficie del barco y eso no le agradaba.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia abajo, en busca de los culpables de aquel desorden. Como esperaba, se encontró con un trío y un agujero en uno de las paredes de la habitación de los hombres.

- ¡MUGI-! -

- ¡LUFFY! – pero antes siquiera completara una frase, la voz dulce pero potente de una mujer calló de inmediato su llamado. Se sorprendió al descubrir que la navegante era la responsable y que, además, se acercaba enojada hacia el capitán. Supuso que vendría a castigarlo, por lo que con un suspiro subió hacia donde antes estaba y decidió dejar el trabajo a Nami nee-chan. Por un momento sintió pena por lo que el moreno sufriría.

Por otra parte, y totalmente inconsciente de la presencia del cyborg, la pelirroja se movió velozmente hacia el trío de idiotas. De inmediato los tres estaban sentados, sus cabezas agachadas y su rostro lleno de moretones.

- l-lo shensimos – dijeron a la vez, observando a la pelinaranja que estaba frente suyo. Ésta descansaba sus manos en la cadera, cubierta por un vestido blanco, mientras su entrecejo se marcaba fuertemente debido al enojo.

- ¡¿creen que es suficiente? – exclamó ofendida, a la vez que indicaba el desastre que habían provocado en uno de sus juegos. – ¡miren lo que hicieron! ¡¿Comprenden todo lo que deberé gastar para arreglarlo? –

- sólo te importa el dinero – aseguró el pelinegro mientras volvía la vista hacia un costado y hacia un mohín. Sus compañeros de juego, el de nariz larga y el reno, vieron con espanto y admiración el comportamiento de su capitán. Desafiar el carácter de esa mujer era una hazaña que sólo un valiente hombre podría hacer.

- ¡claro que no! – gritó de inmediato, sintiéndose insultada. Por su parte el capitán seguía sin mirarla, aumentando la ira de la muchacha. Ésta, en un rápido movimiento, se arrodilló y tomó una mejilla de goma para jalarla sin ninguna delicadeza – ¡también me preocupo por Franky! – y luego dirigió su orbes carmesíes, ardiendo de furia, al tirador de la banda – ¡tú sabes todo el trabajo que debe realizar para arreglar el barco! ¡El Sunny es su tesoro, maldición! –

Ante la revelación de aquella verdad, los chicos bajaron su mirada. Esta vez realmente arrepentidos y abatidos.

- l-lo sentimos – luego de la repetición de la misma frase, pero con una connotación totalmente distinta, Nami simplemente emitió un bufido cansado.

- no es a mí a quien deben la disculpa, si no a Franky – señaló para luego callar.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio entre los cuatro participantes, donde el único movimiento que realizaron fue la agitación de su pecho al respirar. Por parte del capitán, que aún tenía sus ojos de obsidiana ubicados en el césped, empezó a inquietarse al notar que las rodillas de Nami aún estaban muy cerca de las suyas. Prontamente elevó su visión en busca de su navegante, encontrándola frente suyo y con sus ojos clavados en los propios.

- ¿N-Nami? – susurró con suavidad, algo preocupado e incómodo por el actuar de la muchacha. Ésta, por su parte, permaneció un rato más en la misma posición hasta que, de improvisto, su atención cambio hacia un costado de la nave.

- algo se acerca… - murmuró para sí misma mientras se levantaba. Los muchachos siguieron sus movimientos intrigados, esperando pacientemente alguna palabra de la pelinaranja. Luego de un momento, el entrecejo de la joven se contrajo lentamente y se volvió hacia ellos. Su mirada llena de concentración y seguridad – ¡una tormenta se acerca! ¡Llamen a los otros y vayan a sus puestos! – les ordenó con seriedad, para luego correr hacia el timón y dar al Cyborg las indicaciones correspondientes.

Por otra parte, los muchachos de inmediato se ubicaron en sus posiciones y llamaron al resto de la tripulación faltante. Ussop, que iniciaba su camino por el mástil principal, observó con extrañeza como el pelinegro seguían sentado en la cubierta.

- ¡LUFFY! ¡OI, LUFFY! – le gritó con fuerza, costándole ganar el interés del joven. Luego de un par de llamados más, la expresión en blanco del capitán se dirigió hacia él – ¡MUÉVETE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! -

- ¡VOY! – gritó de vuelta con una sonrisa, para luego estirar sus brazos hacia una de las velas y subir con un vuelo hacia el armazón. Los ojos negros de Ussop siguieron sus movimientos con recelo.

- ¿por qué debe ser tan lento? – se preguntó a si mismo, refunfuñando.

Por su parte, el capitán se había sentado sobre el cilindro de madera y esperaba pacientemente las instrucciones de su navegante. La misma que ahora ocupaba completamente su cabeza.

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

**Brook **

Era un hermoso atardecer el que consagraba aquel perfecto día de verano. Extasiado por lo que observaba, un músico dibujaba sin descanso todos sus sentimientos en notas musicales, acompañada por la canción improvisada que ahora componía. Alejados de Brook, para no interrumpir la emoción con la cual cantaba, se encontraban sus nakama disfrutando del espectáculo que les ofrecía mientras realizaban sus quehaceres.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y finalmente el astro se escondió, dejando como rastro luces violetas y naranjas. A pesar de notar el cambio, el hombre del afro siguió entonando una melodía ayudado por su violín, con menor ímpetu pero igual hermosura.

Unos minutos después, la puerta de la cocina se abrió con fuerza y de allí salió un muchacho rubio. El delantal que llevaba así como la falta de su habitual cigarrillo, daban cuenta de sus acciones: había estado cocinando.

- my lovely ladies… y el resto de idiotas! La cena está servida - de inmediato Luffy, que antes se balanceaba en el columpio con Ussop y Chopper, había saltado hacia la puerta y corría en dirección al comedor – ¡espera capitán de mierda! – gritó el cocinero mientras detenía al moreno con una patada. – damas primero – indicó mientras observaba como Robin se paraba de su asiento, cerraba uno de sus libros y caminaba elegantemente hacia las escaleras. Pero, para malestar del hombre de goma, la otra chica aún seguía sentada junto a la mesa y observando al músico. El último, aún absorto entre claves y pentagramas.

- ¡oi! ¡NAMI! – la llamó con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados. – ¡quiero comer! ¡Apúrate! – ordenó con seriedad, pero como era habitual Nami pareció no oír su mandato y siguió en la misma posición – ¡NAMIIII! – y esta vez la pelirroja se volteó a verlo, pero sólo para llevar su dedo índice a la boca e indicar silencio. – ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué quieres que me calle? – preguntó indignado, recibiendo de respuesta una oscura mirada almendrada que advertía irritación. – ¡Soy tu capitán! - Después la navegante señaló a Brook, intentando aclarar el mensaje. – ¡¿qué tiene que ver Brook en esto? –

- creo que Nami-chan quiere esperar a nuestro nakama – le explicó con una sonrisa la arqueóloga, que ya se encontraba junto a Luffy.

- ¡¿pero cuánto se demorará? – exclamó aún enfadado, mientras sus labios se fruncían con mayor intensidad. Ante el gesto, una femenina risa nació en los labios de la morena, que cayó rápidamente para no perturbar la melodía que los envolvía. Sanji por su parte, bailaba emocionado detrás de la mujer por la bella expresión realizada. – ¡maldición! ¡Tengo hambre! –

- esperemos un poco más Luffy, hagamos caso a lo que Nami-san dice – apoyó de inmediato el cocinero, ahora en su estado normal.

- nuestro músico ha estado décadas tocando sin público, en completa soledad – comentó en un susurro Robin, sumergiendo a los participantes de esa conversación en un melancólico silencio. Luego de unos minutos agregó – seguramente Nami-chan pensó en ello y por eso pidió tu silencio Luffy – de inmediato los orbes negros del capitán se desplazaron hacia la pelinaranja y se acomodaron en su figura, ésta vez con una expresión en blanco.

- ¡mi Nami-swan es tan linda cuando es amable! – gritó a su lado el pelirubio, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su corazón latiendo frenéticamente.

Por su parte, el trigueño se limitó a observar a la muchacha mientras un mohín se dibujaba en su semblante y su entrecejo se fruncía.

- sí… tan linda… - susurró para sí mismo, con amargura en la voz.

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

**Luffy**

A pesar de las apariencias, los tiempos libres que el capitán ocupaba sentado en la cabeza del Sunny, eran más complejos de los que sus camaradas creían. Aunque gran parte de sus pensamientos consistían en carne y métodos para conseguirla, en ocasiones también pensaba en sus compañeros y como ser más fuerte para defenderlos. Era su deber y misión como senchou después de todo.

Había otras veces donde el moreno se limitaba a observarlos, le gustaba ver sus acciones y disfrutar en silencio como su familia se desenvolvía diariamente. Era justo lo que estaba realizando en estos momentos, sólo que la expresión afable que se dibujaba usualmente en su rostro no se encontraba. A cambio, su entrecejo estaba fruncido, sus labios formando un mohín molesto y sus ojos más oscuros de lo acostumbrado.

- ¿Luffy? – llamó a su lado con suavidad una mujer. Descubrió por el tono de sus ojos y su piel que se trataba de Robin.

- ¡¿qué? – respondió con molestia mientras se volvía al mar. La mirada preocupada de la arqueóloga se intensificó.

- ¿te encuentras bien? –

- ¡sí, por qué tendría que estar mal! – contestó de vuelta sin siquiera mirarle, el enfado aún notable en cada palabra – ahora, te agradecería que me dejaras solo – finalizó con una petición que se asemejaba más a una orden. La morena suspiró, para luego retirarse y bajar las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la cubierta, la voz de un hombre atrajo su atención.

- deberías dejarlo tranquilo – comentó con los ojos cerrados, sus brazos abrazando tres katana y su espalda apoyada en el marco de la cubierta. Luego, lentamente, abrió sus ojos de tono esmeralda para guiarlos hacia donde se encontraba el capitán. – hay algo que le molesta, cuando pueda aclararlo volverá a la normalidad –

- tienes razón – dijo luego de unos minutos la mujer, mientras seguía las mismas acciones que Zoro. Después agregó – Gracias, Kenshi-san – y con una sonrisa se alejó de allí, recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta.

Siguió su camino hasta alcanzar una de las sillas y sentarse junto a una concentrada pelirroja, la misma que ahora estudiaba un libro sobre navegación.

- ¿sucedió algo? – inquirió de inmediato, aún con sus ojos sobre las hojas. La arqueóloga la observó por un momento, luego cogió su texto de arqueología y buscó en la página donde había quedado – ¿Robin? -

- sólo fui a hablar con el capitán – contestó, recibiendo enseguida la mirada castaña. – ha estado actuando extraño estos días – Silencio. Al no obtener la reacción que esperaba, una pregunta de vuelta o una expresión de sorpresa, la arqueóloga dedujo un detalle rápidamente – ¿ya lo habías notado? –

- sí, hablé con él ayer en la mañana –

- ¿y te dijo algo? – ante la cuestión, la ojiazul notó como de pronto Nami se estremecía. Por su parte, la pelirroja estaba divagando entre sus recuerdos sobre aquella "conversación", que de ella no tenía nada. Recordando especialmente la fría y furiosa mirada que Luffy le había dedicado, que esperaba no volver a ver por el resto de su vida.

- n-nada en particular –

Por su parte, y completamente ajeno de la conversación, el trigueño cerró sus ojos en un intento por disfrutar aquel cálido día de verano. Cuando volvió a abrirlo se sorprendió al notar que estaba atardeciendo y que se había quedado dormido.

Llevó su mano derecha hacia los ojos y se restregó mientras bostezaba. De pronto, un pensamiento provocó que sus movimientos se detuvieran y una mirada de pánico adornaba su rostro.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Me perdí el almuerzo! -

Y ágilmente estiró sus brazos sobre la cabeza para dispararlos hacia el mástil principal. Cuando estaba volando, aprovechó el impulso y cayendo sobre una barandilla con su pie izquierdo, entró al comedor trotando.

- ¡Sanji! ¡COMIDA! – gritó con fuerza, sin tomarse la molestia de ver si el cocinero realmente se encontraba allí. Para su suerte estaba sentado en la barra, bebiendo té negro y fumando tranquilamente. Al escuchar el mandato, terminó el contenido de su taza y apagó el cigarrillo en un posillo de cristal que tenía a su lado – ¡SANJI! ¡TENGO HAM-! -

- sí, ya te escuche – dijo con notorio enfado, mientras se remangaba los puños de su camisa y se dirigía al refrigerador. Por su parte, Luffy se sentó sobre uno de los banquitos y empezó a jugar con sus pies. Lentamente el fruncido en sus cejas se presentó otra vez. – esos traidores… ¿por qué nadie me despertó para almorzar? –

- Nami-san fue a buscarte, pero no logró despertarte – señaló el rubio, mientras le entregaba una bebida para que se entretuviera. Luffy le miró con sorpresa, para luego retornar a su estado inicial. El mohín nuevamente en sus labios.

- ¡vaya! que sorpresa – murmuró enojado mientras se cruzaba de brazos, incluso ignorando el sabroso líquido ofrecido. El cocinero estaba ocupado sacando carne y verduras, por lo que no percibió aquella acción.

- ¿qué cosa? – inquirió aún concentrado en su labor. El moreno ya había cogido el vaso con la pajilla.

- que ella se preocupe por mí – el rubio se volteó rápidamente, sin preocuparse del tono de voz enfurecido que usaba el capitán.

- es una broma, ¿cierto? –

- ¡claro que no! – contestó con un fuerte grito, mientras estrellaba la copa con rabia sobre la mesa estilo americana. – ella es amable con todos y se preocupa por todos! A MÍ NUNCA ME HA REGALADO ALGO, NO PLANEA COSAS CONMIGO, NO ME AYUDA EN MIS QUEHACERES, NO ME DEJA DORMIR EN SU CAMA, ME BUSCA SÓLO CUANDO TIENE PROBLEMAS, NO SE ENOJA CON LOS DEMÁS SI ALGUIEN ROMPE ALGUNA DE MIS COSAS Y NUNCA ME HA ESCUCHADO POR TARDES ENTERAS! – había tanta furia en las palabras del hombre que todo su cuerpo reaccionó a éste, incluyendo la mano que aún sostenía el vaso. El mismo que se hizo trizas por la presión de los dedos. – ¡MIERDA! – rugió con un gruñido que nació en lo más profundo de su garganta, sorprendiendo al cocinero. Sin embargo, fue capaz de reconocer la frustración en su voz y también el dolor que no tenía relación con lo corporal.

Afonía.

En un instante, el rubio recuperó la compostura y se giró hacia la cocina para iniciar la preparación de la cena. Por mientras, Luffy inició la limpieza del desastre que había causado. Salió un momento a la enfermería, volviendo después con su mano vendada desordenadamente. Era obvio que Chopper no se encontraba en ella.

Cuando se sentó nuevamente, su mirada escondida tras el sombrero de paja, Sanji le sirvió unos veinte platos con carne y verduras. Empezó a comerlos de inmediato, pero aún en silencio. Luego de un rato, la grave voz del casanova se escuchó a su lado. Luffy ni siquiera había notado cuando se había sentado en el piso continuo.

- ¿qué hay de esto? – le preguntó siguiendo la conversación anterior, como si en realidad nada hubiera pasado. Estaba apuntando a una pulsera negra adornada con esferas circulares, que se ubicaba en el brazo izquierdo del moreno. – ¿no te lo dio Nami-san? -

- no cuenta – contestó de inmediato, su rostro enfadado otra vez – yo se lo pedí, no nació de ella regalármelo –

- pero ella te ha dado algo más importante, lo que más atesora – señaló mientras encendía un cigarro, con melancolía. El pelinegro se volteó a verle.

- ¿de qué estás hablando? Nami nunca me da dinero cuando le pido para carne o para comprar alguna estatua de bronce –

- no me refiero a eso, si no a su tesoro –

- ¡tampoco me da mandarinas! Y tú nunca dejes que me acerque para robar alguna – una patada llegó en seguida a la cabeza del moreno.

- ¡y nunca lo haré, pedazo de mierda! – dijo a regañadientes y una fría mirada en sus orbes azules. – y tampoco pensaba en eso – le dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo, antes de continuar – el corazón de una mujer es la joya más hermosa y sublime que puedes encontrar –

- ¿por qué hablas de joyas ahora? – comentó con confusión y observándole como si fuera el hombre más imbécil de todo la Tierra. Justo como Sanji se sentía, en especial por intentar utilizar metáforas con alguien como Luffy. – ¿eres idiota o qué? – el pie de nuevo en su cabeza.

- ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR ESO DE TI! – y esta vez la fuerza fue tan grande, que el moreno terminó chocando con la pared, junto a la puerta de entrada.

- ¡Maldición, Sanji! ¡No me interrumpas cuando estoy comiendo! – vociferó enojado, a la vez que se levantaba y limpiaba el polvo de su sombrero. Se volteó hacia el lugar que había caído que por fortuna no se había dañado.

- deberías preocuparte en otras cosas además de comer – dijo el cocinero cuando Luffy se dirigió a su asiento, iniciando nuevamente con su atrasado almuerzo. – si lo hicieras, tal vez notarías de una buena vez lo que Nami-san te ha dado -

- siempre pienso en Nami y en las cosas que hace – la confesión que con simpleza expresó el moren asombró intensamente al ojiazul. ¿Podría ser que el capitán de mierda tuviera profundos sentimientos hacia la navegante? – y estoy seguro que nunca me ha dado algo –

- deja de pensar en ello como algo material – ante la frase, la atención del trigueño se centró de inmediato en el muchacho. Sus ojos de obsidiana lo observaban sorprendidos y algo esperanzados. – si te hubieras quedado para escuchar la historia de Nami-san lo comprenderías, ella desde pequeña decidió pelear sola y decidió vivir para salvar a las personas que quería. Mantenerse con vida es lo más importante para ella. ¿Alguna vez has visto a Nami-san pedirle a otro que la ayude o confiar su vida a alguien? – el trigueño asintió.

- siempre lo hace y ella no teme perder su vida, no cuando pelea por nuestros nakama como Vivi o Robin –

- es diferente. Recuerdo lo que Conis-chan nos contó en la isla del cielo, cuando le comentaste sobre tu pelea con Enel, cuando Nami te ayudó y confió su vida a ti –

- soy el capitán, es obvio que ella haría algo así – Sanji se sorprendió por el pesimismo que parecía atacar el corazón del pelinegro, lo relacionó de inmediato por su largo tiempo de amistad con Ussop.

- va más allá de eso. Tú eres el primer hombre que entró en el corazón de Nami-san, su primer amigo, su primer confidente. Eres el hombre al cual le entregó su vida, ese es tu regalo – finalizó con una sonrisa triste, mientras volvía el cigarro a la boca provocando que callara sus otros pensamientos. Por su parte, Luffy le miró por un rato con una expresión en blanco para luego embozar lentamente una sonrisa que cubrió la mitad de su semblante.

- ¡Gracias, Sanji! – gritó animado para luego salir corriendo hacia la cubierta, con una mueca alegre que en días no había mostrado. Por otra parte, el cocinero se quedó sentado en la misma posición mientras daba la última calada.

- el primer y el único hombre, ¿verdad Nami-san? – susurró para sí mismo, con una expresión seria y a la vez afligida. Desde donde se encontraba podía escuchar a la perfección las voces de sus camaradas, que estaban en la cubierta.

- ¡NAMI! –

- ¿eh? …. ¡¿QUÉ HACES LUFFY? ¡NO ME ABRACES!... ¡S-SUÉLTAME! –

En su cabeza se dibujo rápidamente el rostro de la pelirroja, sus mejillas brillando intensamente por la vergonzosa situación.

- ese hombre de goma, suertudo de mierda -

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

Nami siguió a su capitán con una ceja alzada. A pesar de los dos años que habían pasado, Luffy seguía siendo el mismo muchacho idiota, impulsivo y pésimo mentiroso. Por lo mismo, la extraña historia que le estaba contando como su pedido para que le acompañara a la cocina, no lo creía ni un poco.

Cuando el moreno le abrió la puerta del comedor, en un acto bastante caballeroso, la muchacha rápidamente le dijo:

- ¡bien Luffy! ¡dime que demonios suce-! -

- ¡SORPRESA! – gritaron a la vez nueve voces, mientras se revelaba de la oscuridad las figuras de sus compañeros. Los mismos que conocían perfectamente el carácter endemoniado de la chica, pero que atesoraban en sus corazones sus gestos de amabilidad.

- ¿p-pero… qué? – la mirada castaña centelleó vivamente por causa de la confusión, luego se dio cuenta de la comida, los globos, la torta, los gorritos y las serpentinas que decoraban alegremente el salón. Era la celebración de su cumpleaños, su familia lo había recordado y ella empezaba a sentirse emocionada. – ¡se acordaron! ¡Inclusive después de dos años, aún lo recuerdan! – exclamó conmocionada, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el puesto que al parecer le pertenecía.

- ¡claro que sí! – señaló con una sonrisa Chopper, mientras se acercaba y abrazaba su pierna con cariño. La navegante le dedicó de inmediato una expresión agradecida – ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! –

- no era cómo si pudiéramos evitarlo, estaba anotado en el calendario – dijo Zoro mientras se encogía de hombros.

- ¡no digas esas cosas, Marimo! –

- ¿algún problema, ceja mágica? –

La pelirroja, demasiado feliz como para enojarse por la pelea, se volteó curiosa hacia el anuario. Logró ver la letra desordenada y horrible que sólo un hombre en ese barco podía realizar.

- ¡Luffy! ¿tú lo escribiste? – inquirió con sorpresa, mientras se volteaba hacia el pelinegro. Éste ya estaba sentado en una de las sillas, justo al lado derecho de Nami, comiendo alegremente. Cuando la muchacha realizó la pregunta, simplemente asintió.

- ¡¿pero ni siquiera recordaste el tuyo? ¿Cómo pudiste recordar el mío? – señaló de inmediato, mientras se sentaba en su posición. Sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo, incluyendo los dos hombres que antes peleaban.

- ¿no es obvio? – dijo el capitán mientras su entrecejo se fruncía, claramente consternado por la pregunta de su navegante. - para mí el tuyo es más importante que el mío –

- ¿e-eh? – susurró la pelirroja a la vez que sentía como la temperatura aumentaba en sus mejillas. Pasaron varios segundos y la muchacha no podía articular palabra. Luffy se volteó a verla con preocupación, la que se acrecentó cuando notó el tono carmín en su rostro. A pesar de todo, se le hizo bastante lindo.

- ¿Nami estás bien? – cuestionó mientras se acercaba a ella, a la vez que la chica notaba la atención de sus nakama puesta en ellos. – Tu cara está r-… -

- ¿Y MI PASTEL? – gritó con una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba y con ello se alejaba del pirata. La pelinaranja aún podía sentir sus frenéticos latidos en el inicio de su garganta y la sensación de vértigo en el estómago.

- ¡ENSEGUIDA MI NAMI-SWAAANN! – y luego del grito, el cocinero se desmayó dejando un rastro de sangre en el aire.

- ¡AAAHHHH! ¡SANJI ESTÁ SANGRANDO! – gritó Ussop.

- que escena más triste, hasta mis ojos se emocionan… AUNQUE LOS ESQUELETOS NO TIENEN, YOHOHOHO!

- ¡AAAHHHHH! ¡DOCTOR, UN DOCTOR! – gritó a su lado el reno, mientras corría de una dirección a otra.

- creo que eres tú, Chopper – contestó con una sonrisa Robin. El médico se detuvo de inmediato y corrió hacia su camarada.

- ¡necesitamos las reservas de sangre! –

- ¡BUAAHHH! ¡SANJI NII-CHAN NO TE MUERAS!

- ¡para de llorar Franky! No puedo beber tranquilo – comentó Zoro, sentado en la barra con un jarro de cerveza y uno plato de comida. La misma que desapareció cuando una ágil mano se posó en ella. – ¡LUFFY DEVUÉLVEME MI COMIDA! –

- ¡NO ESTOY LLORANDO, IDIOTAS! –

- ¡SHISHISHI! –

A pesar de la situación desastrosa que se vivía en el comedor del Sunny, Nami no podía molestarse por ello. Después de todo habían pasado dos años y prefería mil veces vivir su cumpleaños en un desorden familiar que en la soledad de una Isla del Cielo.

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

Fin!

Primero que todo o antes que nada (o algo por el estilo…) gracias a todos los lectores que dejaron reviews en el otro fic (sobre el cumpleaños de Luffy). MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Espero que este fic también sea de su agrado y que lo hayan disfrutado, por mi parte me entretuve mucho escribiéndolo :D

I'll see you!

Kasumi_21


End file.
